


Connotation

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-blog. Billy always said he was going to change the world, but what about changing a <i>word</i> ?</p><p>(On the off-chance any of you recognize it, yes, this is a rewrite of a drabble I originally posted on ff.net several years ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connotation

'Horrible'.

I've revolutionized the word. It's a different adjective now, no longer used irreverently. No more ~~horrible~~ math tests or ~~horrible~~ bruised knees. Now the word leads back to me, so everyone _scrambles_ for synonyms, avoids contaminating their everyday misfortunes with my name.

As they should.

My reign of terror is not _forgettable._  Like a bruise, or a blog post, or a...charity petition. If the brainless masses want to evoke me in their agony, fine. But they'll show some respect—as if the sound could seal their terrifying fates. 'Cause, hey! It might.

This city's all horrible people, anyway.


End file.
